Low power sensors currently require batteries to function. Because the batteries require periodic replacement, the low power sensors are not ideal for wide distribution (e.g., thousands throughout an aircraft) or inaccessible locations (e.g., such as an aircraft engine), due to the cost of maintenance. Moreover, battery-powered sensor networks are inappropriate for some applications due to environmental concerns arising from the risk of battery leakage. Low power sensors with energy harvesting capabilities can be used instead of battery powered sensors, but data transmission from sensor-to-sensor may fail if one sensor in the data transmission chain lacks the power to continue the transmission, which occurs due to the unpredictable and random nature of energy sources. To avoid such data transmission failures an EHSN communication protocol is needed to facilitate the transmission of data between energy harvesting devices.